Meeting New People
by Heather-Lauren
Summary: Nothing is as it seems...
1. Part 1

Title: Meeting New People

Author: Heather-Lauren (SlayerChick87@aol.com)

Rating: PG for now

Paring: W/S A/B

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS or AtS.

Summary: A different BtVS season One with new characters and new surprises.

Distributed: You can find this fic and more of mine at www.redssoulmates.com  

Feedback: Pretty please, with a cherry on top!  

() = thought ( I don't use it that much, but so you know)

PART ONE

"I know I am the slayer, the chosen one!  But maybe I don't want that job. I know maybe you do it." Buffy yelled at Giles.

"But I am the watcher. The slayer slays the watcher…" Giles explained

"Watches?" Xander answered walking from behind the bookcase with Willow following him holding a stack of books. Buffy and Giles turned in shock to see someone had been listening to their conversation. 

"Ouch! Sorry, but I actually knew the answer for once and wanted to take full advantage of it!" Xander said rubbing his stomach where Willow had elbowed him for entering Buffy and Giles' conversation "So what exactly is a slayer?"

"I recommend you sit down for this, it might take awhile." Buffy sighed.

"I order you not to tell them! They are innocent bystanders!" Giles replied outraged.

"Well I am a Slayer…a vampire slayer." Buffy began totally ignoring Giles' wishes.

~~~A week later at the Bronze~~~

"Where is Buffy?" Angel muttered then got rammed in the back and then turned around to see by who.

"You!"  He shouted in surprise when he was confronted by the red headed hacker.

"Your you your aliv…." Angel started but was quickly cut of by Willow

"Almost gave you a heart attack! I, I know. Wait a minute I know you from somewhere. You …. you're Angel! Buffy pointed you out the other day. Oh! Where you looking for Buffy? Because I was just going to meet her here. She said she was coming tonight. To you want me to tell something to Buffy for you? No I'm so sorry you must want to do it yourself so you can get the chance to talk to her and all……" Willow rambled.

"Buffy? You're friends with Buffy?" Angel asked being shocked once again, "I've got to go."

Willow watched as he walked away (Hmmm… well that was just weird) 

~~~ Entering Sunnydale ~~~

A black De Soto ran over a sign welcoming them to Sunnydale. The car didn't stop until it pulled up in front of an abandoned mansion.

The two passengers stepped out of the car. Each with evil grin on their faces.

"Hmm… a Hellmouth! Oh, the opportunities." the red headed passenger of the car exclaimed stepping out of the car and looking around at her surroundings.

"Couldn't of said it better ducks!" The other passenger of the car said walking behind the red head and wrapping his arms around her waist. 


	2. Part 2

PART 2

~~~ The Bronze ~~~

"So did you see Angel?" Willow asked Buffy as she took a seat next to her.

"No." Buffy asked looking around. "I don't understand him! He is never around and when he is all he has to say is some cryptic message."

"Don't worry, I guess it just takes time. Look at me for example. I have waited on Xander… okay bad example." Willow sighed.

"Xander doesn't know a good thing when he has one." Buffy reassured "And here he comes right now."

"So how's my favorite ladies doing tonight?" Xander greeted them, and took a seat in between Willow and Buffy.

"So Wills I wondering" Xander said with Buffy behind him giving Willow two thumbs up. "That if…"

"Buffy." another voiced chimed in making the three turn around.

"Angel!" Buffy said standing up and walking with him to the other side of the Bronze so they could have a private conversation.

"Do you see them two together? It makes me sick!" Xander said watching the couple talk.

"I don't know. I think they make kinda a cute couple." Willow said receiving a "Pft!" from Xander.

"So Xander," Willow said trying to get his focus of Buffy and Angel, "You didn't get to finish that question you were going to ask me."

"What? Oh! Did you…" Xander started.

"Yes?" Willow said sitting up straight and looking a little perkier.

"Right, did you take notes in Mr. Hughes' class today?" Xander asked.

"Oh.. yea I did," Willow replied disappointedly.

"Thanks! I knew I could count on you my bestest, friend!" Xander said making Willow cringe.

"Yup! That's me reliable Willow!"

~~~ At the Mansion  ~~~

"Yup! That's me reliable Willow." the red head said giving her companion a very passionate kiss.

"That's one of the things I love about you, you always come up with a plan. But you know what I say pet.." He replied.

"The best plan of all is one that isn't planned at all." evil Willow finished for him, "But can't we do it my way?"

"We always do it your way luv." William sighed.

"Well I think I have just come up with another plan. This one I know for a fact you would mind following through on." Willow grinned evilly, then whispering some naughty things into his ears.

"Oh! That was never just a  plan, pet. That was a fact!" William said sweeping her into his arms and carrying her into their new bedroom to follow through on the red heads naughty suggestion.

~~~ At the Bronze ~~~

"Can you come with me? I have a lot of things to explain and not much time to do it in. You've got to understand a few things first before I warn you about the new evil in town." Angel solemnly told Buffy.

"Wow! I think that is the most you have ever said to me at one time. Okay so talk." Buffy replied.

Angel looked around then turned back to Buffy. "Not here let's take a walk" 

~~~ 15 minutes later, at the park ~~~

"So you are a souled vampire and you're childe and grandchilde have come into town probably looking to cook up some trouble." Buffy summarized.

"In a nut shell." Angel sighed.

"Well, wow! That's a lot to take in. I've got to go. This too much to take in right now!" Buffy said starting to walk away from him.

"Buffy wait! W and W!" Angel shouted.

"What?" Buffy said turning around.

"Tell your watcher to look up two vampires that went by W and W." Angel yelled at Buffy who seemed to be getting farther away from him by the second.

Buffy nodded once before running to the school hoping that Giles may still be in his office.

~~~ The Library ~~~

"W and W." Buffy said to Giles who was sitting in his office reading some old dusty nook just as she had predicted. 

"What? Is that some American greeting that I am not in on?" Giles replied trying to figure out what she said. (They need to make some dictionary of American slang so maybe I can understand what she says half the time)

"No, W and W. They are vampires Angel said that have arrived in town." Buffy said sitting down and catching her breath.

Giles' eyes widened and all he replied was "Oh, dear." 


	3. Part 3

PART THREE

Giles ran to a book case and started flipping through pages. Then he stopped, finding what he had searched for.

"This is William the Bloody," Giles said showing Buffy the picture of him in the book. "He is what the first W stands for. The second W no one knows exactly what it stands for, except it is the first letter of the name of his childe, his lover, his mate. No one has been able to find out her name much less get a good enough look of her to be able to sketch what she looks like without being killed first. One of the main reasons we have such a decent sketch of William is before he started traveling with W., he went around with another vampire by the name of Angelus who loved to make sure everyone knew he was a killer." Giles flipped through several more pages then stopped let his eyes widen as he saw the picture of Angelus.

"It's Angel," Buffy said before Giles had time to say anything.

"Why yes, how did you know? Bloody hell, he is a vampire and you are the slayer!" Giles exclaimed.

"Before you go into lecture mode let me explain." Buffy said then started the long explaining session Angel had just given her. 

~~~

~Back at the Bronze~

"Buffy sure has been gone for a while," Xander told Willow, "Maybe we should go find her."

"Xander she is off with Angel I'm sure she wants to be alone with him." Willow told him.

"I just don't like that guy. You can't trust those guys that are not there on second then there the next, and hello there Angel." Xander said turning around and seeing Angel there.

"Hey Angel, ummm what happened to Buffy?" Willow said noticing that she wasn't with him.

"She is with Giles researching. I came to warn you about these two vampires that just arrived…" Angel said being cut off my the two vampires that had walked right behind Willow.

"Well what about us?" William asked causing Willow turn around and gasp and Xander to turn his head to the side and spit out all the drink that was in his mouth onto Angel.


	4. Part 4

PART FOUR

After getting over their shock Vampire Willow and William reached out to grab Willow, but Angel who had already known was able to reach her first. He scooped her into his arms and ran as fast as he could. He ran until he got to the library where Buffy and Giles were sitting and researching. He put her down softly and that is when she lost it.

"Okay…..okay that isn't something you see everyday. Well maybe if you are us but that still doesn't take away the defiant weirdness. I mean she was like me but a skany ho me and with all the leather and being a vampire…and Angel why are you all wet?" Willow said in one breath.

"Uh Xander spit his drink on me in shock." Angel replied.

"Sorry about that." Xander said walking into library out of breath.

"Did they follow you?" Angel asked.

"No, they ran the other way."

"Who is the they you are referring?" Giles said butting in.

"That's a good question." Xander exclaimed.

"W. & W." Angel informed him.

Giles closed his book and took some paper out ready to take notes. "So did you get a good look at the female. We know so much already about William, but the other W. what did she look like."

Only one word was needed to explain and was shakily spoken by the redheaded hacker, "Me."

******At the Mansion******

"That stupid poof he always gets to things before me!" William yelled slamming another minion against a wall. "He got to that slayer in the Boxer Rebellion and rubbed in my face that he had killed her and not me!"

"Hey remember who met me first?" Willow said kissing him.

"Yes and don't you forget it." William said wrapping his arm around her waist, "Luv, do you realize how much confusion and mayhem we can cause if there are two vampire yous."

"Yes, but never forget that though we look, for some reason, the same we are different grew up at different places, had different friends, we are different people." vampire Willow explained.

"Yea pet, but just imagine how much two of yous could, liven up, our sex life." William snorted.

"I should of guessed what was what you were thinking about." vampire Willow laughed while being literally dragged into their bedroom.

*****At the Library******* 

"Wills it is like major bad news there being a vampire running around that looks just like you. You know easy we could mistake it for you? And I'm sure William and other Willow are going to take that to their full advantage. We need to kill them both." Buffy announced.

"It isn't that easy. Buffy she, it, is me." Willow suggested.

"If we kill Willow, trust me I know William will come at us with full force." said Angel, "If we kill them we've got to do it both at the same time or just not at all."

"Okay we kill them both fast, sounds like a plan to me." Buffy said standing up and clutching a newly made stake.

"Wait a minute." Willow said making everyone pause and turn towards her. "Angel you said 'know' how could you possibly know how William would act."

Angel looked at Buffy giving her a look that said 'why hadn't you told them' while Buffy slapped her forehead.

"Um guys, I don't know how to tell you this but Angel is a vampire. A vampire with a soul. William is his childe and that would make Willow his grandchilde." Buffy told them.

"So he's like not alive, he's deadboy." Xander said taking several steps away from Angel, "I don't agree with him helping us but right now with there being a Willow clone we need all the help we can get."

"Well then it isn't our choice to make whether my look alike lives. Angel she is your grandchilde, should she live or unlive in other words?" Willow asked. 


End file.
